


Security Blanket

by pluto24



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angry Jensen Ackles, Crying Jared, Depressed Jared, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt jared, Gen, Haircuts, Jared Angst, Protective Jensen, jared's beanie, jared's hair, jared's hair in danger, jared's unwanted dramatic haircut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 12:43:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13717923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pluto24/pseuds/pluto24
Summary: What would happen if both of Jared's security blankets were gone in one day? When a prank and a vicious fan snap the last of Jared's frayed nerves Jensen has to pick up the pieces.





	Security Blanket

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from or when I wrote it. I found it on my computer and thought I should post it. This is a J2 story. You can say this is anti Cas/Dean. If you don't like it don't read!  
> Oh Jensen calls Jared, Jare and Jared calls Jensen Jay. There is some bad language

Jensen opened the trailer door in time to see one of the pillows from the sofa hit the wall and land on the floor. He sees the cushions off and sitting haphazardly in front of it.  
“Jare what are you doing?” Jensen says  
Jared turns around to look at him with a panicked expression on his face. He starts to open his mouth to say something but instead he closed his mouth and went to the bedroom. Jensen followed him in just in time to see him take the pillows off the bed. Jensen grabbed his arm before he could take the comforter off.  
“Jare, what’s up?”  
“I can’t find my beanie Jay. I had it when we got here. I left it here when we went to wardrobe now it’s gone. Jay I need it.”  
“I know. We’ll find it but right now we have to go to hair and makeup.”  
“No Jay! I need it!”  
Jensen knew that Jared was freaking out because he was meeting the new head hairstylist and makeup artist. He had been feeling self-conscious for the last couple weeks. He noticed the tears start to fall from Jared’s eyes and pulled him into a hug.  
“It’s going to be okay.”  
“What if they hate me? I mean I know some of those fans out there think I’m nothing but this big goofball that causes problems for everybody.”  
“I told you not to listen to what they say. You know that the only opinion that matters is mine. I love you and I wouldn’t change a thing about you. everyone here is going to love you.” Jensen said in an icy tone, trying to convey that he was serious. He hated the way some fans treated Jared and he wished there was a way to prevent Jared from seeing that.  
“What if they don’t?”  
“Then we go to Bob and he’ll take care of it. You’re not going over there alone and we’re leaving there together. Now, let’s go over there and so we can become Sam and Dean again. When we’re done we’ll look for your beanie.”  
“Okay. Thanks babe.”  
“Anytime. You know I love you.”  
“Love you too.” Jared said as they walked over to the hair and makeup trailer. Before Jensen opened the door he asked the one question he hadn’t asked before.  
“Hey you have like a million of those beanies. What’s so special about this one?”  
He could have sworn Jared blushed, before putting his head down so his long hair fell into his face. He hoped Jared’s long hair wouldn’t be cut too short. He knew that was one of the other things bothering him. Jared’s hair was like a second security blanket for him.  
“It’s the one you gave me when I was going through my depression in season three.”  
It dawned on Jensen then why Jared was freaking out. He had given him that one for when he was feeling insecure and needed something to ground him. He had picked it up on a whim and gave it to him one night when he had a hard time getting out of bed. He reached over and put his hand on Jared’s shoulder squeezing it tightly. As he opened the door he said  
“We’ll find it.”  
Jared nodded and walked into the trailer. On one side was makeup and on the other was hair. There two women in there talking to each other. They stopped when the door opened. The one on the left stuck her hand out.  
“Hi I’m Tricia. I’m the new head of makeup.”  
“Hi” The boys said in unison.  
“Hi, I’m Kendra. I’m the new hairstylist.”  
“Jensen, why don’t I do your makeup first because Jared will take longer with Kendra.”  
Jensen sat down and tried to see what was going on with Jared. All he saw was Kendra running her hands through it. He almost let out a growl watching it. He was the only one who got to do that. He reigned it in though knowing that she was just doing her job. He had to look away when Tricia picked up the electric clippers to shave off his beard. 

Jared sat in the chair while Kendra ran her fingers through his hair. He felt his heartbeat start to quicken when he heard her make suggestions on what would be a good style for him.  
“I know that Sam has long hair but you don’t have to have long hair. We have wigs you could wear, or even extensions that we can clip in every day. I think you’ll look great with short hair. What do you think?”  
Jared wanted to scream. He swallowed it down and composed himself as best he could before he gave his answer.  
“No. I don’t want to wear a wig or have to put extensions in every day. I like my hair. Just cut it so it looks like it did at the end of last season.”  
Kendra pouted but got to work wetting his hair with a spray bottle and combing it out. She was upset that he had shot down her suggestion, so she decided that she would make him pay. She only needed to take off about an inch of the length, but she decided he needed more than that. She ended up cutting off almost 3 inches and layering it. She decided to wait to do the front until after she dried it. As she dried it she complained about his hair. When she was done she cut the front of his hair so it was actually out of his eyes. She put the scissors down and before she could look proud of her work she heard a growl. Looking up she saw the very angry face of Jensen Ackles staring at her.  
“WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?!!!” Jensen yelled  
“I did what was best. This isn’t even as short as I wanted to go. Sam should have short hair.”  
Jensen pulled his phone out of his pocket and made a call he never thought he would have to make.  
“I need you in hair and makeup right the hell now.” He said into the phone before hanging up. He continued to glare at her while squeezing Jared’s shoulder. He could feel him shaking under his hand.  
When Jared realized what Kendra was doing it was too late. He knew she had cut more than the inch that he told her to. He figured it would still be long and everything would still be fine. He was at a loss for words when he heard her telling him his hair was too thick, too long, how stupid he was for not having short hair. After that he had a full blown panic attack and shut out everything else around him except for the sound of his labored breathing. That lead to him crying because he couldn’t breathe. In the midst of the attack he felt a familiar hand on his shoulder squeezing tightly. He focused on that and soon he had his breathing under control and could hear the soft reassurances coming from Jensen. He could soon feel Jensen’s thumbs moving under his eyes wiping his eyes. When realized he was crying he ducked his head to hide when he realized his hair wasn’t long enough to cover his eyes he panicked again.  
“Hey no Jare. Breathe with me. In, out, in, out. Good.”  
Jared followed Jensen’s breathing and calmed down. He started shaking when he heard the door to the trailer open and heard Bob’s voice come through.  
“Jensen what’s wrong.” Bob said before he took in the scene before him. He mentally cursed when he saw Jensen calming Jared down and then saw why. Jared’s hair had been cut at least 3 inches shorter than it should have been with one side looking longer than the other, and he had bangs that fell to his eyebrows. When he looked for Kendra, the soon to be former stylist she was yelling at Jensen about how much better Jared’s hair will look when she’s done with it. Bob reached for her before Jensen could when they both heard her say  
“When I’m done he won’t look like such a freak.”  
“Kendra, let’s go have a little chat. Jensen take him home. I’ll call you tomorrow when we have an idea about what we can do to fix this.”  
“Come on Sweetheart let’s go home.”  
“No Jay. I have to shave and we have to find my beanie.”  
“Jare you can shave at home and I promise we’ll find it tomorrow.”  
“But…I…. Jay I….”  
“What Honey?”  
“I don’t want to look like a freak.” Jared said in almost a whisper. The words broke Jensen’s heart and he wanted to punch something because he was mad.  
“Jared you’re not a freak. Your perfect the way you are.” Tricia said. Jensen was thankful to her.  
“All I do is let everyone down.”  
“No you don’t Sweetheart. You have never let anyone down ever.” Jensen said  
“Jay, I’m really tired. Can we go?”  
“Yeah we can”  
Jensen led him straight to the car that Clif already had waiting. They climbed in and Jensen led Jared’s head down to his shoulder. He let his fingers run through the long, but extremely uneven hair. He cringed at the thought of how much more hair he would lose to fix the mess. When they got home he put Jared in bed taking off his clothes leaving him in only his boxers. Jared hadn’t said a word since they left the studio. Jensen knew the only way to help him through this was to be there for him. He cringed when he realized that Jared lost both of his security blankets in one day. he sent a text off to Clif to have him look for the beanie and bring it over if he found it. He went upstairs and lay on the bed wrapping his arms around Jared while he cried.  
The next morning when Jared woke he had hoped the day before was just a nightmare. He went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. He wanted to cry all over again, but he didn’t know why he was crying. He knew that he still felt like a disappointment. All he wanted to do was go back to bed and not get up. When he went back into the bedroom Jensen was gone. He knew he probably hadn’t gone far but all of the sudden being up and alone in the room made him very tired and lonely. He went back to bed and just lay there thinking about nothing. Jensen came back into the room carrying a plate with food on it and a glass of orange juice.  
“You need to eat something. I made you eggs and toast.”  
“I’m not hungry.”  
“Sweetheart, please eat for me.”  
Jared couldn’t take the pitiful look in Jensen’s eyes and ate all of the food. And drank all the juice.  
“Clif is looking for your beanie. He hasn’t found it yet.”  
“Jay are you mad that I lost it?”  
“Oh Jare sweetheart, of course not. You didn’t do it on purpose. We’ll find it.”  
“I’m sorry Jay. I just screw everything up.”  
“No you don’t. none of this is your fault.”  
They stayed in silence on the bed just wrapped around each other. They watched some movies and Jared spent some time sleeping. Just after lunch when Jared fell asleep Jensen got a phone call from Bob. They found a hairstylist who was willing to go to the house and fix Jared’s hair. They had two options for how they would precede with filming. They had a scene written that explained Sam getting a haircut or Jared could wear the wig they already have. They would leave the choice up to him. The stylist was coming in just 2 hours. He needed to get Jared up. 2 hours later Jared was sitting in the kitchen getting the rest of his long hair cut short. When Nancy was done Jared’s hair was about the length that it was in the pilot. Jensen still thought that Jared was hot as hell and Jared was ok with that. The next day they went back to set and found out Nancy was going to be the new head stylist. Kendra had been fired and it was learned that she only wanted the job so that she could try to get Jared fired from the show because she wanted more Cas/Dean and thought that Sam was a pointless character to have. Misha came up to Jensen and Jared after they filmed the scene with Sam explaining to Dean how he ended up with the unwanted haircut, to give Jared back his beanie. Taking it was supposed to be part of a prank. Jensen took it from him and put it on Jared’s head to a content sigh. Then Jensen finally got to release some of his anger and gave Misha a right hook. He would have a black eye for a few days at least. Tricia could cover it up with makeup.  
Jared was still tired and slowly recovering from his panic attack and depression wave. Jensen stood in the doorway to the bedroom watching him sleep between scenes and when he lay down next to him Jared put his head on Jensen’s chest and knew that everything would be ok.  
A few months later with Jared’s head on Jensen’s chest Jensen ran his fingers through the longer hair and brushed bangs out of his eyes, he kissed him passionately deciding that as long as they were together then they would be fine. “you and me against the world” Jensen whispered as Jared fell asleep in Jensen’s arm.


End file.
